The Fabled Were-Sara
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: FLint and co. are off to northern Europe, 1724, after a wolf-like time-shifter. What will happen to our heroes? Please r/r!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD, although I wish I did....^_^  
Author's Notes: This is only the second fic I've written (The Naga's Den), so please don't flame me!! Thank you so much for all of your support! Now, on with the story!!  
  
The Fabled Were-Sara  
  
If you walked along outside, you would think that the ratty little shack with the sign 'Buereu of Time and Space' would be relativly peaceful. Normally, things would be the complete opposite of that, but now, everyone is standing attention (especially Dr. Goodman ^_^) to the monotonous voice of Ms. Gillian Grey.   
"The time shifter you are ordered to locate is the mysterious Lupie. The only powers we know of so far is that he is able to control any lupine or canine around. We don't have anymore information about him, so be careful, time detectives!" Dr. Goodman put on a lop-sided grin.  
" Hey, Gillian! Why don't you and I go to a nice sushi bar this weekend?" Ms. Grey didn't change her expression.   
" No thank you, Dr. Goodman. And one more thing," Bernard's eyes lit up.   
"Yes, Gillian?"  
" Don't ever call me that again. Address me as Ms. Grey, please. Do you understand?" Bernie the bachlore sighed.   
" Uh huh." The golden time card was delivered to them. With a quick swoop of his hand, Flint took it.   
" Oh boy! Time to find another friend!" he exclaimed. Tony was equally excited.  
"Yeah, Flint! A time shifter that can control wolves! How cool is that?!" One of the other time shifters bounded up.  
"Oh boy! Another dog in the house!" smiled Lynx, wagging his tail. Flint grinned at his friend.  
Sara nodded her head, just not as enthusiastically.   
"Yeah, it'll be cool....I guess." As Get-A-Long danced around with Flint and Tony, Pterri silently glided up to his female friend.   
" Sara, is something wrong?" inquired the vermillion pterydactyl. The young girl looked startled.   
" Oh, no Pterri. I....I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. I just know it." Pterri slowly nodded.  
" Well, follow your intuition, just don't get paranoid, okay?" Sara smiled and nodded.   
" Sara! C'mon! Sometime this century!" Tony shouted from the time cycle.  
" Alright, already!" she huffed. She gave Tony a swift smack on the head for his earlier comment.  
" Setting co-ordinates.....co-ordinates set for Northern Europe, the year 1724." Flint waved his fatherly hammer around triumphintly.   
" Let's GO!!" Flint's young and childish voice could be heard as the endless time portal closed for certainly not the last time.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Well, what didya think? Please r/r!! Thanks a million!  
Ly the werewolf 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD, and I never will. Not yet, anyways......^_~ Bwa ha ha ha!!  
AN: Wow! I never thought I'd get complimented so quickly! Well, 'cause you, the fans, demanded it, here is the second installment of......  
  
The Fabled Were-Sara Part 2  
  
" Yeah! We made it!"   
Flint the Time Detective and co. had just arrived in Europe, 1724. Tony slowly looked around, getting it all in.   
"Wow...this looks like something out of one of my Castlevania games!" Sara sighed and mumbled, mostly to herself. ' One thinks about food, the other video games. Am I the only smart one around here?' Flints' sharp hearing picked up a rustling in the bushes, about half a mile from where they were. Rocky's eyes popped open.   
" What's the matter there, son?" Flint was silent.   
" Shhh....Dad, do you hear that?" By now, everyone was deathly silent, waiting to see if the caveboy's senses were correct. Rocky blinked.  
" Hear what, son?" AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..............  
Everyone froze. Tony sweatdropped.   
" THAT!!" Suddenly, out of the underbush, a small, if not miniature gray wolf leapt out. Flint recognized it instantly.  
" Hey! I know you! You're Lupie, the time shifter! But....you look kinda different compared to the picture Ms. Grey showed us...."  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!! That's because he's been Petra-stamped, you little cave-turd!" cackled an evil, yet familiar voice.   
" Oh no! It's Petra Fina!" they all announced simoltaniously. Petra smirked.   
" And now, to show you a demonstration of Lupie's power!" The villaness put two fingers in her mouth, whistling loud and sharply. " Lupie! Call my army!" The canine time shifter nodded in reply. Lupie once again howled to the moon, his voice full of hatred. Almost instantly, hundreds of pairs of yellow eyes pierced the inky darkness. Petra pulled out her whip, while her two henchmen, Dino and Mite, giggled at the thought of Flint and his friends being defeated. " Now....GO!!" All of the wolves, with a snarling Lupie-Khan leading the pack, dashed towards Flint, Sara and Tony, anticipating their gruesome deaths.   
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Oh no! What will happen to Flint & co.? Tell me that you want another part (or I'll probably just put it up  
anyways) and see what happens!  
Thanks for all of your support, FTTD otaku!  
Ly the werewolf 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Diclaimer: I don't own FTTD, but I wish I did! ^_^; He's so kawaii!!!  
AN: I recieved a review asking if the parts could be longer. I apologize for that. Now, here's a (hopefully) longer part.  
  
The Fabled Were-Sara part 3   
  
Flint pulled out his father, Rocky, waiting for the bloodthirsty lupines to attack. The Goodman twins also stood ready, not exactly sure of what to do; if anything. With incredible, if not inhuman speed, Flint the time detective dashed forward, smashing the wolves around. One lunged at Tony, going right for the throat. Tony screamed, and opened his eyes long enough to see the young caveboy jump forward and smash it with Rocky, breaking its neck. A good portion of the army also met a similar fate; by the time they were done, wolf corpses lay in piles around them, necks, spines and other bones broken. Flint squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the on-coming tears. ' I didn't wanna hurt them....I really didn't....' Petra scowled. " Grrrrr......I'm not going to lose this time! Lupie! Regroup and ATTACK!!!"   
What transpired in the next minute or two seemed to move in slow motion. A very pissed-off Lupie-Khan ran forward, its eyes a deep crimson. A young girl could faintly hear someone yelling, 'Sara! Watch out!' With a quick glance in the direction the voice came from, she saw a familiar outline. She assumed it to be Merlock and Bindi. Sara looked back in front of her, just quick enough to see a mouthful of sharp, dagger-like fangs descend upon her.   
Then, she screamed.  
  
" SARA!!!" shouted Murlock, a fellow time detective and the young girls' not-so-secret-admirer.With a movement so graceful and wraithlike, that was only capable of Murlocks' vampire heritage, he lept onto the ground, a whacked the enraged time shifter off of his 'beloved' Sara. Lupie went soaring off into a tree, most likely breaking a rib or two. It got up; coughing up blood, but seemingly satisfied with its work. Petra called Lupie and the other wolves off, so she could watch the events unfold in her favor.   
Everyone crowded around the injured Sara, thinking of anything they could do to help her. Part of her left cheek was torn open, along with a large puncture mark on the base of her neck. The delusional young woman could hear bits of,   
" Let me help her!"  
" Get away from my Sara!I'll help her!"  
" Back off, vampire-boy! I got a C+ in first aid!"  
" Big whoop! I know white magic!"  
" I can heal too! Right, Merlie?" Sara put her hands over her ears. Their words seemed a hundred times louder, each syllable making her head throb.  
" SHUT UP!" she bellowed. " GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Everyone, although hesitant, obeyed her harsh command. What the group saw next horrified them beyond belief. The torn skin and puncture wounds slowly began to heal on their own. After less than a minute, the only way you could've told she was injured was the incredible amount of dried blood on her face and shirt. Sara began breathing heavily; her backed hunched over her body. Flint tenderly went up to her a put a hand on her shoulder.   
" Don't worry Sara, we'll he--"  
I said GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" she screeched, batting Flint away like a ragdoll. Everyone studied her face. Her normally perfect set of teeth now sported some small sets of fangs. Her soft, delicate hands now had claws, which were growing by the minute. And her beautiful blue eyes....those eyes that just about any man could fall into....were now a deep, blood red. Anger burned in her eyes like fire in the sun. Sara looked into the eyes of her dear friends. " Please....." she sobbed. " Leave.Now."   
" B-b-but...."  
" GO!!" With those last words, Sara Goodman the werewolf ran off into the night.  
_______________________________________________  
  
OMG! What's going on with Sara? Ask me really nicely and I'll do part 4!  
Thanks for all your support!!  
Ly the werewolf 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD, yada yada yada.....  
AN: OMG! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I am so flattered! Well, because YOU, the fans, wanted it, here it is!  
  
The Fabled Were-Sara part 4  
  
Petra Fina gave a triuphant grin as their dear friend ran off into the woods. " Well, so much for friendship, eh?" She locked eyes with a teary-eyed Flint. " Ya hafta learn, boy! Friends aren't all their cracked up to be! One little thing goes wrong and they'll abandon you. But...don't take my word for it. See what happened for yourself." Tony emitted a throaty growl.  
" You bitch! Sara is our friend! She just needs our help!" Petra shrugged.  
" Whatever. See you all later!" Giddy with laughter, Petra Fina, Dino, Mite and Lupie all vanished in a cloud of smoke. Murlock wasted no time. The young vampire ran off into the forest. An enraged Tony darted around and grabbed Murlock's arm.   
" Hey pal, I'm the one who should be going after her!" Murlock held his breath, trying in vain to keep his temper in check.  
" Listen, 'pal', she's out in THAT forest," For emphasis, he pointed to the inky void of trees. " Most likely in an amount of pain and suffering that we couldn't even comprehend. She's most likely crying for her true love to come and save her!" The young Goodman rolled his eyes.  
" Look, Murlock," he replied. " No offense, but....THAT IS THE BIGGEST CROCK OF BULLSHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!!!! Why the fuckin' hell would she be calling for you! She's not in love with you, you freak!" Murlock was beyond pissed.   
" Hey, I know Sara. She needs some support! Namely, ME!"  
" Wha..? You think I don't know my own twin sister!? Sara needs ME!"  
" No, ME!"  
" ME!"  
" ME!"  
Meanwhile, Pterri and Get-A-Long sweatdropped.   
" Say, Get-A-Long, we could sure use some of that love beam right now....hint HINT?" The time shifter shrugged.   
" Okay, I'll try," she replied in her high-pitched voice. " But their level of anger is incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" The tiny blue time shifter concentrated until a large, transparent heart came out of her head. " Get-A-Long...Love Beam!" The shimmering pink heart slowly descended upon the two boys.   
They paused momentarily, then resumed fighting. Pterri scowled. Get-A-Long sweatdropped. " Hey....can't say I didn't try, right?"  
  
Over ten minutes later, Tony and Murlock were still engaged in a verbal war, their anger STILL escalating. Just as the two boys were about to exchange their first hits, a large rumbling could be heard close by. Everyone was obviously puzzled, except for.....Flint. " Ooohhhhhh.....I'm so hungry......" Everyone face-faulted.   
" Well, we're obviously not helping Sara by standing here quarreling," Pterri piped up. " We have to find a town and get Flint something to eat. Come on."  
  
No matter how far or how much she ran, Sara still felt it wasn't far enough. Tears clouded her vision, while pain, anger, and the lust for blood clouded her mind. Finally, after not being able to take another step, Sara collapsed on a pile of leaves. Exposed parts of clothing soon became uncomfortably cold and wet, for a very light drizzle began to fall. That only made the atmosphere more depressing. With trembling, yet curious hands, she lightly probed her body for any other....abnormalities. Touching her face, ears and neck, Sara found that her ears had become slightly pointed at the tip, also being covered in a soft, thin hair. ' Or fur.' she thought. The rest of her face.....' Not much different.' Her nose had flattened out, but only very slightly. Now, her arms, chest and abdomen. She gingerly ran a delicate hand over her breasts. ' Nothing there, either.' The only the noticable difference was that Sara's entire body was covered with the same soft, thin fur she found on her ears. Her hands....' Oh my God......' Hands that were once delicate, feminine, and human, were now larger. Covered with a bit more fur. Sara could clearly see it now. All of the soft hair covering her body was a dark brown, with a dark pinkish tinge near her back and her neck. Large claws, no, talons, protruded from her hands. ' Hands capable of taking someone's life.....' Sara shuddered. Then she noticed her arms. Sara had always considered herself not too skinny, but her arms were always pathetically thin. This time, they were bulging with muscle. ' I didn't even know it was possible for my biceps to get that big,' These appendages were also covered with the same delicate fur. She continued exploring. Down on her tailbone, even through her cargos, she could feel a small lump. " Probably the beginning of a tail," she mused. Her long, feminie legs also sported the same features as her arms. Now, her feet. Normally small; she was a size 7 1/2 ladies, were now larger, and oddly flatter. Looking on the underside, she could see developing pads, the same you could find on a dogs' foot. Saras' tiny pink toenails were now also talons. The young woman shook her head in sadness and anger. She curled up in a ball, and cried.  
" I can help you." Sara's head jerked up.  
" Huh? Who's there?"   
" Just me." As to complete the reply, a small wolf came out of the bush. Sara wiped away the oncoming tears.  
" Hey, you're that time shifter.....Lupie..." Short flashbacks quickly reminded her of who caused her to become this. Sara stood up, her eyes burning. " You little SHIT!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!YOU MADE ME WHAT I AM RIGHT NOW!!!" She grabbed the time shifter by the nape of the neck and threw him into a tree. Lupie seemed unphased. Instead, he grinned a mouthful of fangs.   
" Excellent," he hissed. " Your wolven emotions are taking control. Soon you will be one of us." Sara shrunk back at his harsh warning.   
" No...." she sobbed. " No.....Please.....help me...." Lupies' smile softened.   
" Don't worry....the pain will be over soon. Here....I will stay with you until you are complete, okay?" Sara, too tired and delusional to reply, simply nodded. The 'pygmy' wolf led her over to a hollowed out tree, with leaves for bedding. Sara found it oddly comfortable. " Hush, my child....your human life will be over soon....."  
________________________________________  
  
So....what did all of you think? A big thanks to Matt, Luna and Genesis for all of your reviews! If I missed anyone, it's 'cause I'm going into full moon withdrawl. Sheesh...do you know how hard it is to type with claws?   
Thank you everyone!  
Ly the werewolf 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Flint....you know the rest.   
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed my story! I'm trying my best to come with one a day, but it looks like this part had to wait a bit.....A big arigato to Turquoise Fighter for all the great advice! ^_~ Now, here's part 5!  
  
The Fabled Were-Sara part 5  
  
Tony Goodman, Murlock, Pterri and Get-A-Long all watched with wide eyes as the dwarfish neanderthal practially inhaled his food. " Geez....how does it do it? Where does it all go?" Tony mused.  
" Those, my friend, will have to wait quite some time before they can be answered," Pterri informed.  
" God, Pterri, don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" Tony scowled. Murlock rose from his seat.  
" Hey, hey, hey....no need to take it out on the little lizard, okay?" The flying robot raised a corrective wing.  
" Uh, actually, I'm a pteradac--"  
" Since when did you become my mom?!"  
" Never! Besides, I feel sorry for the poor woman who had to raise you! I'll bet you were a brat!"  
" Was not! Anyway, if I was your parents I'd feel really good that my son drank blood!"  
" I'll have you know that my clan never drinks blood! We've evolved beyond that trivial point!"  
" Trivial!? Then how the hell do you survive?!"  
" We survive using other methods which are really NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!"  
" OH YEAH?!?"  
" YEAH!!!"  
" OH YE--"  
" STOP FIGHTING!!!!" Everyone's eyes fell upon Get-A-Long. " Look," she ordered. " I know that we're all a little bit edgy about what happened to Sara, and the not-so-good recovery of the time shifter, but we need to work together!"   
" She's right," Flint replied, wiping off his face. "We need to find out how to get Sara back from being a werewolf." The entire tavern went quiet. One brave villager rose.  
" D-D-Did you just say....werewolf?" Flint wore a lop sided grin.   
" Yep! We sure did! Her name is Sara and she's a werewolf now!" Another villager spoke up.  
" A-Are you werewolf hunters?" Suddenly, the tavern door burst open; an ominous shadow filling the doorway. Stepping into the light, they could see a large, burly man, with stubble on his face and short but gringy black hair. His stone cold face suddenly lit up with laughter.   
" You call THOSE little things werewolf hunters!?!" He choked, his barrel chest heaving as he laughed. " Why, I wouldn't even call them squirrel hunters!!" The man joked, poking Tony in the chest. Unfortunly, the man was so large that Tony went flying into a table. Pterri panicked.  
" Tony! Are you alright?!" The young boy groaned, rubbing his tender backside.  
" Yeah...I think so." Get-A-Long glared hatefully at the newcomer.   
" Who do you think you are!?" she demanded. The man once again heaved a mightly chuckle.  
" Allow me to introduce myself, little imp," he replied. " I am the great Bunyan! World renowned werewolf hunter!" The group gasped, and huddled into a small gathering.  
" Uh oh..." Tony began. " A werewolf hunter! If he gets to Sara first, she's as good as gone!" Pterri nodded, his tiny crimson head bobbing up and down.  
" You're right Tony-it's our mission to find Sara and bring her to safety before this Bunyan fellow does!"Murlock stayed quiet, a slight smirk on his face. Bindi narrowed her eyes.  
" Uh oh, I know that look, Merlie....." she scolded. " You have a plan, don't you?" Murlock winked at his companion. Wordlessly, he rose from the huddle to present himself in front of the crowd.   
" Fear not, gentle citizens, " he announced. " Using my accute (and much better) vampire senses, me and my disciples...."  
" Who're you calling disciples!?!"  
" *ahem*...as I was saying, we will find this werewolf so she will bother you no more!" Murlock flashed his fang, waiting for the usual cheers accomponied with his speeches. Instead, all he recieved was a deathly silence.   
" He's a vampire!"  
" Kill him!"  
" Quick! Someone get my cross!" Although Murlock was invulnerable to such stereotypical weaknesses such as garlic and crosses, he didn't want to face the superstitious wrath of the village inhabitants. Throughout the entire forest,all that could be heard was the panicked screams and shouts of Flint, Tony, Murlock, Pterri, Get-A-Long and Bindi.   
  
After the time buerau gang was gone, Bunyan took a seat for himself and motioned the inn-keeper for an ale. ' Huh, another werewolf rears it's ugly head,' he thought hatefully. ' Stupid filthy creatures. Oh well-the Lord will punish them for their hanious crimes againts humanity.' The inn keeper arrived with his ale, gently setting it down on the cedar table. He stuck out a hand, ordering Bunyan half-heartedly for a few gold pieces. The burly hunter glared at the bartender. " Hey, I'm saving your God-Damned village, aren't I? I at least deserve a free ale." The inn keeper rolled his eyes and walked away. Bunyan could hear the comments the man was making.  
" Damn bloody werewolf hunters. Think they're all that until someone finds their shredded corpse after a full moon." Bunyan shrugged off the insult. He finished the bitter drink in minutes; eager to start what he was famous for. He slowly made his way to the door, feeling everyone's eyes burning holes into his back.   
" Do not worry, my friends," he announced. " I promise you that I will find this werewolf and blast it straight to hell!" A ferocious cheer arose from the anxious crowd, as Bunyan, rifle in hand, made his way into the forest.   
  
Only a few feet away, a pair of once sorrowful green eyes were burning with hatred. A small wolf sniffed the air. " Do not worry about him," it cooed. " Hey will be easy prey." The other figure bared its fangs, anxious for the hunt. Sara Goodman and Lupie both sang their songs, alerting others that the hunt would soon begin.  
  
Furthur down the road, Pterri froze in mid-flight. " Did you guys hear that?" inquired the robotic dinosaur. Flint slowly nodded.   
" Yeah, I heard it too....." He trailed off. " Wait! The other song.....Sara!" Everyone arched an eyebrow.   
" Care to elaborate?" asked Tony, secretly excited that his sister might be nearby. Flint turned to his fellow classmate, time detective and friend.   
" That howling....there are two songs, or, two different people. I can hear Sara's voice in one of those songs." Flint cocked his head to one side. " Can't you?" Tony sweatdropped.   
" Not exactly..."  
" Well, I can. The songs were coming from that way. Come on, there's no time to waste." Murlock began walking towards their desired destination. The rest followed en suite. Now, with many others joining in the lunar choir, the endless chorus could be heard all throughout the night, the ivory moon hanging full and fat in the cloudless sky.   
_____________________________________  
  
Well, what'cha think? Sorry this part was a little late. Been staying at a friend's house...not enough sleep....you do the math. Oh - a couple of footnotes:  
1.) Someone pointed out in part 3 when Tony said " Hey, I got a C+ in first aid!"....Yes, I did get that from Sailor Moon...^_^; Please don't sue!   
2.) For the small amout of BoF3 (Breath of Fire 3) fans out there, Bunyan the werewolf hunter is based a LOT on the woodcutter of the same name.   
Thanks for all your support everyone! Hopefully, you won't have to wait that long for the next part. The wheels in my little wolf brain are a-turnin'!  
  
Ly the werewolf 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: ....you know what goes here.   
AN: I recieved yet another comment saying to make the parts longer. I am despretly trying to do that! As one of my friends said, ' Ever since I've gotten out of school, my penmanship has gone to hell!' One more thing - I am feeling particularly evil today, so time for some public humiliation. This is for 'The West Virginian' : I totally understand about making the parts longer, but, when is it your place to judge how I write my story? That is the whole point of Fanfiction.net - ' Unleash your imagination and free your soul.' It's rated R for a reason. If I wish to make these characters curse, then I will do as I please. Don't like it? Simple. Don't read my fanfic. There are almost 30 other fanfics by very talented authors out there who are not even close to being as harsh as this one. * whew * Thank you for your time everyone.  
  
The Fabled Were-Sara part 6  
  
AN: This entire part is written as a first person view/ Sara's POV.  
  
I look up into the endless sky. I never knew how dark it could get out here. Huh, guess you learn something every day, don't'cha? Ever since this....'event' occured, things have been, well....different. Everyone knows (especially Tony) that I'm one of the smartest kids in Ms. Iknow's grade 8 class, right? Well, for some reason, I can't really seem to remember all that stuff now. Math, languages, algebra, trigon....what was it called again? Oh yeah - trigonomatry. All of that is simply irrelevant now. Calculas doesn't apply to the ' Laws of the Hunt' as Lupie called it. Now, he's teaching me to be smart all over again. Except, he says, it's a different kind of smart. Different kind of smart? I asked. Yes, he told me. All of that useless dribble you learn in school is just human education. Worthless out here. But wait a minute, I pleaded. I've always been taught that having an education is essential to excell in life. Also, you can apply your smarts to different, real-life situations. Lupie cocked an eyebrow at me, like I was some sort of whacko. Think about it, my child, he said, a bit aggrivated. Will knowing what 2 x 2 is help you kill your prey? Will it build a fire for you? Will it find you a warm, dry place to sleep at night? I sat down, stunned into silence. Good point, I mumbled. " Sara," I sat still. " Sara!" Lupie's trying to get my attention. Might as well listen.   
" Pay attention, my child," Lupie ordered. " I must give you a lesson on how the Law of the Hunt works. "  
" How come?" The time shifter grinned a mouthful of teeth, his Petra stamp still visible through his coarse fur.   
" Why, to get ready for tonight, of course."  
  
I followed behind Lupie, all of my newly upgraded senses taking in the entire atmosphere. The sights, the smells....now I know how Flint sometimes feels. I kind of wish Tony could experiance this. A vivid sensation of scents and lighting that almost seems to weave a mystical tapestry throughout my mind. I noticed that Lupie kept looking back at me, like there was something funny about my apperance. " Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, frustrated. Lupie sat on his haunches.   
" Look at yourself," he queried. " You're walking on all fours." I blinked in surprise. What? Was I really? I looked down at myself, while I continued blinking. Hot damn, he was right. The funny thing is, I didn't even notice myself change like that.   
" Wait a minute," I ordered. " It's almost physically impossible for a human to walk on all fours easily. How come I can do it?"  
" Because you're changing."  
" What?"  
" Take a good, long look at your body. Even though I bit you less than two hours ago, your body is changing a lot quicker than I thought." I could feel a large, gaping pit at the bottom of my stomach. Please don't let him be right, I pleaded. If there is a God, he'll be wrong...Sure enough, I lost. My clothes....or, what was left of my clothes, were torn, dirty, and only covering the essential parts of my body. Well, I guess now I know where that draft has been coming from....The fur that I saw earlier was now even thicker - give my body another hour or so and I'd qualify as the world's first genuine bearded lady. What I assumed to be a tail was indeed that. I can remember seeing large dogs back home with their tail docked (cut short). I had one just like it. My tounge sought around my lips, remebering tasting blood. I put a hand/paw to my lips - torn to shreds from my developing fangs. I didn't even want to feel or see what my face had turned out like. I also noticed that my body was a little more streamlined now. Almost like a....wolf.   
  
Lupie seemed incredibly pleased with me. Right now, the time shifter's cheery attitude only made me hate myself more. Ugh - now I know how Frankenstien felt..." Lupie, I'm tired. When can we find a place t--"  
" SHHH!!!" he sharply hissed. He used a miniature paw to motion me forward. " Look." Up ahead in the forest clearing, I could see a small band of huntsmen - about three or four, all poised and ready to kill. My mind still a blur, I could faintly remember the large, barrel-chested man - Bunyan, I think, boasting about how he would kill the werewolf - me. These poor SOB's before us probably wanted to beat 'im to the punch, kill the monster, and claim ever-lasting wealth and fame. Suddenly, a small, yet sinister voice rang in my head.   
' Too bad you have no use for money now!' Yeah....NO! Wait! What was I thinking?!   
' These are innocent people here!' I mentally shouted, locking the voice in a verbal war.  
' Yeah right, ' it seemed to scoff at me. ' They have come out here for the sole purpose of painting a tree with your brains. You call that innocent?'   
'.....' I had no reply. The voice was right. They've just come here to kill me, and almost definatly Lupie as well. I didn't want to admit it, but the voice was right. All of a sudden, I came to a horrid realization. This...this is my hunting voice....I can remember Lupie saying something about that you're not a true predator until you either have or listen to your hunting voice. I've just listened to mine.  
The hunt is on.  
  
" Hey, Samuel! Seen anything yet?"  
"Nope. You?"  
" Nah." The small group of hunters nervously looked on, lying to themselves that there really wasn't anything in the nothingness that surrounded them. One of the men, John, I think his name is, sighed and hoisted his rifle onto his shoulder. All of them looked tired, aggrivated, but mostly disappointed at the fact that after all of that boasting they did earlier, they would all go home empty-handed, looking like fools. Not that they already were. I can remember Lupie telling me that a good way to take down your enemy/prey is to get them angry. When they're angry, they're a lot more likely to make a grave mistake because they would be blinded by anger. My dwarfish companion motioned with his muzzle to make the first move. A slight smirk on my disfigured face, I began to step on and crack some dried leaves and twigs. The hunters were silent.  
" Shit! Did you guys hear that?"  
" Of course! Okay everyone, get your rifles ready!" One hissed. They all obeyed. My smirk turned into an amused smile. These men were shaking like a leaf! I'd like to see them try and stay calm, much less fire a gun. I then started to walk/jog around the clearing they were in, flashing parts of my vaugely human body now and then. These once mighty hunters were now whimpering like frightened childern. This was so exciting! I resisted every urge in my body to break out laughing like a maniac. Well, I've given them visual, now audio. I made low, growling noises in my throat, then stretching them out into quiet, whispering howls. Now, the grand finale. I tilted my head up ever so slightly, so that my eyes may catch the yellow moonlight, filling them like they would with a cat. I turned my gaze to the hunters without moving my head. They were scared shitless. Flashing my lethal fangs, I lept forward with deadly accuarcy to my intended prey. Within minutes, all four of them were lying on the ground, lifeless, once drowning in a pool of their own blood. I heard a faint clapping behind me. Gee, guess who. Wordlessly, Lupie slowly nodded his head in approval. He trotted up beside me and tore off a chunk of soft, tender flesh and popped it in his mouth. He nodded once again.   
" Good catch. I am proud of you, my child." I too nodded in gratitude. I sucked in a mouthful of cool, crisp night air. My belly was warm and full of nourishment, and I finally felt that I could proudly accept who I am, and what I have become.I smiled, for I believed that I was truly content. I have new friends, a new family, and the only laws and rules I have to follow are that of survival. Friends....Flint.....all the time shifters.....Family.....Tony.....Uncle Bernie........Friends......Murlock............ . . . ... . .   
  
______________________________  
  
Well, what did you all think? I read and reagard all the comments you send me, good or bad. Sorry this part was so late. Thanks, everyone!  
Ly the werewolf :-) 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.  
AN: Well, ladies and lycanthropes, this is the last and final part of The Fabled Were-Sara. First of all, I'd like to say that I'm SO SORRY for this part being so late!! It's just that a lot of things have come up - school has started, my Dad is depressed, and my Grandma has just died. I hope you all understand.   
And now, the part you've all been waiting for!!  
  
The Fabled Were-Sara part 7  
  
Flint, Tony, Bindi, Pterri and Get-A-Long continued to follow Murlock's still questionable directions. Tony frowned. ' What the hell does he think he's doing? How on Earth would HE know where Sara is? Why are we following HIM? Why not ME? Where are we going?' His mental line of questioning came to a halt when Bindi cleared her throat, eager for attention. The pink time shifter quietly floated up front to where her beloved Murlock led.   
" Merlie, where are we going?" Instead of responding, Murlock continued on, ignoring her question. " Merlie, did you hear what I said?" Still no answer. Bindi became annoyed. " Are you even listening to me?" Nothing. " Do you even care that I'm here? That I'm alive? I have feelings too, Murlock! Feelings and needs! And you need to respect them more because--"  
" Bindi, would you just SHUT UP?!?! I heard every fucking word that you said! I'm not deaf, y'know! If you feel that you're 'needs' aren't being met, go and live with Flint and the Goodmans at the Time Bearau, because I'm not gonna bust my ass for every, single, thing that you need! So just fucking LAY OFF!!!" Murlock screeched. The bishonen vampire glanced over to the band - sure enough, everyone was speechless, and much more afraid to say anything else that might aggrivate him. Murlock sighed, preparing for an apology. " Look, Bindi....I-I'm really sorry about that. If you could accept my apology--"  
" Okay." She squeaked, her teal eyes wide with fear and shock. Pterri flapped in the middle of the gathering.   
" Alright, everyone! Settle down! I can understand that this is a tough time for everyone, considering what's happened to Sara, and our so-far failed search for the time shifter. But what we don't need is you all taking it out on eachother! Tell 'em, Get-A-Long!" The tiny shifter vigorously nodded.   
" No fighting!" She ordered. Tony sneered, whispering to himself.   
" Why should we listen to you, ya flying blue avacado?" *SMACK* " Ow!"  
" I heard that."  
" Sorry." Flint spoke up for the first time.  
" C'mon, everybody! Sara's close! I've got her scent!" Behind him, Rocky's eyes popped open.   
" Good work, son! Now, stay focused! If you can smell her, that means she can probably smell you too." Everyone fell silent. Tony blinked, and rolled his eyes.   
" Oh, thanks for the news, Mr. Hammerhead. Now I feel so much safer. " Before a horribly mismatched fight could break out, Murlock interveaned.   
" Rocky's got a point, you know. If dear Sara has become what I think she has, then there's a good chance that she knows we're here right now. So, we've got to keep moving." The self-proclaimed 'Scooby Gang' continued on their way, not sure if their reunion with Sara Goodman is something to be either thankful or fearful for.   
  
The forest at nighttime. Dark, scary, yet teeming with nocturnal life. A normally inpenetrable forest was no problem for Sara Goodman and her companion. (Or is it the other way around?) Bright yellow eyes made short work of the lack of sunlight. Besides, the full moon provided more than enough light. The pink-haired wolf girl was still unsure of where they were going and why. ' Lupie just said that he felt he was needed elsewhere, and told me to come along. Oh well...' " We're close, child. Look presentable to your alpha." Sara blinked dumbly, a very certain sign that she was changing not only physically, but mentally.   
" Look presentable...? I don't even have half my original clothes...."  
" Nevermind that, we're here!"  
  
Petra Fina slowly drummed her fingers on the hood of the Catamaran, they're (very odd) time traveling vehicle. She sighed, her normally venomous features now eerily calm. Her two henchmen, or 'boys', Dino and Mite, sighed as well. Dino leaned over to his companion. " Hey Mite, check out the boss. It's not like her to be so calm." Mite nodded his head in agreement.   
" I see what'chya mean. This full moon buisness must be gettin' to everyone!" While her goons chatted away, the green-haired villianess suddenly became aware of two pairs of bright, yellow eyes in the bushes in front of her.   
" Hmm?" The lower pair slowly blinked, and stepped into the clearing. A small, if not miniature wolf emerged, and bowed, raising a paw.   
" Greetings, alpha. I felt you needed us." Petra sighed again. " Is something the matter?" Petra waved Lupie off.   
" No, no, I'm fine. " She arched an eyebrow. " Who's that with you?" Lupie bowed once again.   
" Ahhh, allow me to introduce to you....your newest soldier." The time shifter motioned for her to step out of the darkness. Although very reluctant, a drastically changed Sara Goodman slunk out of the shadows on all fours. Petra's eyes widened with disbelief.   
" Oh....my....God...." She shook her head to clear the mental cobwebs. " Oh my GOD!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Boys!! Come over here!! Ya gotta see this!!" Dino and Mite followed en suite, laughing, pointing and mocking the emotionally scarred teen. " I don't believe this!! Not only is one of the little time brats a freak, she's under MY control!!! OOhhhh...I can't WAIT to try you out!!" Petra ended, poking Sara on the nose/snout. Lupie raised a polite paw.   
" Permission to speak, alpha." The voloptuous villianess rolled her eyes.   
" Shoot."  
" I would refrain from using Sara as a weapon against the time detectives, Petra. She's not fully transformed yet. If you were to put her in a battle now with her current transformation, she would lose in a matter of minutes. That caveboy is no pushover." As if to emphasize his point, the little wolf rubbed his still-tender ribs. Petra seemed unamused.   
" So........?" Lupie snarled.   
" All I'm saying is that you can't use her!" Petra snarled in return.  
" Well, can't you speed up the process?"  
" I don't know! As far as I know, anything could come out of it! I'm not doing it!" Suddenly, loud voices, almost like battle cries, could be heard about 20 feet away. The bushes exploded in a shower of leaves, twigs and berries, revealing a very pissed off group of time detectives.   
" Grrrr....give us back Sara, Petra Fina!! Or else!!" Flint threatened. Petra smirked.   
" Or else what, cave brat?" Ignoring his empty threat, Petra turned back to Lupie and a frightened and confused Sara. " Lupie! I ORDER you to complete her transformation!" Lupie seemed uncertain.  
" You know I can't do that! It could kill her for all we know!!" That was the last straw. Petra Fina pulled out her whip, eyes burning with anger.   
" Is my Petra Stamp wearing off already? You will NEVER disobey my orders again!" She lept gracefully on top of the Catamaran, brandishing her whip. " You stupid beast! I'll make sure you do as I say! Lupie! Petra-Form to Lupie-Kahn!!" She continually struck the time shifter with her leather whip, leaving large gashes. She struck him about seven times before stopping. Petra gave poor Lupie a look that could kill him on the spot. " I know that only one strike is necessary, but those extra will teach you to always be loyal, and to never question your commands."Lupie began to convulse, his muscles going out of control. Soon, he was bathed in the all-too-familiar black, swirling light that accompanied a Petra-form. Where the wise, even cute time shifter once stood, was the large, humanoid wolf that they saw earlier. Saliva dripped in long streams from his mouth, full of sharp, lethal fangs as white as the full moon hanging in the sky above. Lupie-Kahn gave a triumphant roar, chilling even Petra Fina down to the marrow in their bones. The evil woman cracked the whip at Lupie-Kahn's clawed feet. " Okay, Lupie-Kahn! Complete the girl's transformation!" The seven-foot tall werewolf swiveled it's head towards Sara, who sat in the shadows, paralyzed with fear. Murlock cried in frustration and pleading.  
" No! Leave her alone! Please, I'm begging you!" They all knew it was hopeless; they just needed someone to prove it. Sara curled up in a tight ball, and began to sob. ' This is the first time in my life that I've been truley afraid...' No one dared to say a word; even breath, when the enormous, hateful time shifter began to belt out long, soul-shattering howls. Sara listened the first time, but it became harder because all the sounds around her became too loud; even the soft breeze blowing sounded like standing beside a speaker at an airshow. The young teen began to whimper in pain, softly begging the wolf creature to stop. Instead, he continued to fill his massive lungs with air and keep howling. The sound was driving her mad.   
" Please....please, Lupie....make it stop....." she pleaded, hot tears streaming down her face. Lupie snarled, roared, and howled even louder than before. " Lupie! Please! I-I'm begging you-o-o....." Sara's voice dissolved into sobs that wracked her whole body. She opened her eyes a bit to see that her slightly furry skin was moving and stretching right before her eyes. Sara unintentionally joined in the chorus, howling in pain. Flint, Tony, Murlock and the others could only watch in horror as their dear friend and Tony's only sibling howl, screech, and scream in pain. Her continuing screams of agony, and pleading to God forced Flint to cry softly. Tony, as well as Murlock, had hot tears staining their young, vibrant faces. Sara's once melodic voice became garbled, ragged and feral. Her once soft pink lips, the lips that Murlock yearned to feel, were curled up in a vicious snarl, as her face completely changed profile - her entire mouth/nose area had grown into a long snout/muzzle, covered with whiskers and fine, dark fur. The young human's head literally sank into her shoudlers, her neck growing longer and more muscular. Her soft bosom seemingly disappeared, as more fur rapidly covered her body. Everyone cringed at the continuing sounds of bones stretching, popping, and rearranging themselves. Sara's legs turned inwards, towards her chest, where her already developing tail grew longer and hairier. Lupie-Kahn continued his merciless song, keeping a close eye on his 'student's' transformation. It was nearly complete. Sara tore out of the last of her now-useless human clothing, her entire body covered in thick, coarse fur. Soft, pink highlights danced across her back like some odd scars she recieved long ago. Miraculously, the young teen was able to rise to her feet. Everyone got a good look at her. She now stood about four or five inches shorter than Lupie-Kahn himself. Her body was filled out - not fat, but 100% pure muscle. Longer arms dangled at her sides, each of her hands decorated with two-inch long claws that shone like pure silver in the moonlight. Her legs were that of a wolf or dog, meaning the lower leg (tibia/fibia) were now turned inward, but somehow, they managed to support her incredible mass despite their odd appearance. A long tail swished in anticipation behind her. She opened her eyes - previously a gorgeous aqua, now, a deep blood red. Sara Goodman sucked in a lungful of air, and sang her own song. One of lost loved ones, sadness, fury, and lonliness. She breathed heavily, waiting for an order from either one of her alphas. Petra gave the time detectives a wicked smirk.   
" Well, here's your friend and sister! Hey, boy, whadarya gonna say when you go to school? ' Teacher, teacher, my dog ate my homework! I know I don't have a dog, but my twin sister works just as well!'" she said, doing a high-pitched imitation of Tony. Tony clenched his fists and teeth in fury, his whole body shaking. Yelling in rage, he blindly charged Petra. She lazily snapped her fingers, and, almost instantaniously, Dino and Mite appeared in front of her, both of them simoltainiously punching Tony right in the face. The unexpected attack sent him sprawling back to where he started. Flint ran to his fallen comerade.   
" Tony! Tony! Are you alright?" he asked, his young face full of concern. The young Goodman looked up at a smiling Petra, his eyes quivering with hatred and unshed tears.   
" Yeah, I'm fine," he brushed Flint off. " Just a little bruise." Murlock arched an eyebrow.   
" Just a little bruise? Uh, I think your nose might be broken." Tony ignored his medical advice and stood up again on shaky legs. Tony's injury was then forgotten, for the time detectives now had bigger fish to fry. Wordlessly, Flint, with his granite father brandished high, charged towards the closest wolf; his being Sara. Murlock followed his example, charging an eager Lupie-Kahn, swinging his wand in offense. Tony Goodman was a bit disappointed that he wasn't 'qualified' enough to fight, but his logic told him to stay behind with Bindi, Get-A-Long and Pterri in case he was needed. Besides, he had already lost a fair amount of blood from his broken nose, causing him to feel rather light-headed. ' Oh well' he thought. ' As Monk said: " Only a fool fights when he knows he cannot win."'  
  
An enraged Sara took the first offensive, swinging her new claws in a desperate attempt that they would kill at least something. Flint had the greater defense, considering Rocky made a great shield against her unforgiving appendages. Also, he was at least eight times smaller than her, so he clearly had the evasive advantage. The young caveboy skillfully dodged back and forth, swinging Rocky when he got the chance. Although Flint wouldn't win the Noble Prize for mathmatics or literature, he sure knew how to fight. Years of practice, not to mention the added experiance of living among monsterous sauropauds and huge carnivors. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Flint lept back, as did Sara, although with a bit more trouble. He got an idea. ' That's it! Sara's weakpoint is her dexterity! This body is still fairly new to her, so she has more trouble maneuvering!' Too bad she was a superior fighter. With one massive swat of her hand, she sent poor Flint flying into the trunk of a dying tree. The young boy screamed in pain; because the wood was so old and dry, large slivers dotted his bare arms and back. Sara snarled and charged defiantly. Tony saw what was going to happen, so, despite the desperate pleas of the miniatures, Tony dashed in front of the injured Flint. " Sara! No! Don't! It's me! Tony! Your brother!" The charging werewolf screeched to a halt, kicking up a whirlwind of dust. Tony was overjoyed; tears sparkled his eyes in happiness. " Oh...Sara....you....you remember...." Petra Fina, however, was fairly disappointed over this petty sentiment.   
" Sara! Attack the brat! Now!" she screeched, cracking her whip on the ground. The teenage werewolf snapped out of her daze. She glared at Tony, who was now shaking like a leaf. Flint's eyes flickered open long enough to see an aggrivated Sara grab her own twin, and effortlessly toss him into a tree. Multiple curses and profanities seemed to trail behind him, as he fell through the levels of thick branches. He finally came to a halt when he crashed onto the ground, whimpering in pain at his now badly broken arm.   
  
Meanwhile, Murlock was in a little tussle of his own. He quickly glanced over at Tony, who was being tended to by Pterri, Bindi and Get-A-Long. ' If she didn't hesitate to attack her own brother,' he thought. ' Than that's all the more reason to be extra careful--' " Yikes!!" His own mental lesson came just at the right time, considering he ducked his head to avoid having it popped off by a frustrated Lupie-Kahn. The young bishonen clenched his teeth in anger and frustration. " This is getting us nowhere!" he hissed. " We're obviously outmatched!" Finally: " FLINT!!" The young time detective heard his call, and groggily lept to his feet.   
" Yeah Murlock?"   
" I've got an idea. Get one of the time shifters to distract them, preferably Get-A-Long. We can double-team and take down the most imporant one: Lupie-Kahn. Sara's more important to us. " Flint smiled in approval.   
" Sounds good to me! Hey! Get-A-Long!" She looked up from tending to a suffering Tony.   
" Yeah, Flint?"   
" We need you to use your Love Beam! Can ya do that?" Get-A-Long happily obliged.   
" Sure!" She flapped her tiny feathered wings over to the pair of killers. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she defiantly shouted out: " Get-A-Long.....LOVE BEAM!!" A large, shimmering heart fell upon the heads of the two werewolves, sending multi-coloured sparkles dancing in the night sky. Since love wasn't their field of experties, the pair of lycanthropes just sat their, a dumb and vacant look on their faces. Murlock readied his wand.  
" You ready?" Flint nodded, his face beaming with determanation.  
" You bet!" The odd couple raced towards a stupified Lupie-Kahn, both of their respective weapons poised for attack.   
" HIIIIYYYYAAAA!!!" A loud, if not disgusting crunch was heard, as both wooden wand and 400+ pound granite hammer struck the unsuspecting time shifter - right between the eyes. The poor creature went flying back quite a few feet, skidding to a halt in the ground right at the foot of the Catamaran. Petra was livid.  
" You stupid fucking brats! How dare you do this to my poor Lupie-Kahn!" The realization then dawned on her. " But....heh heh heh....I still have.....SARA!! ATTACK!!" A quick flash of red could be seen in the eyes of their former friend; the werewolf was back. And very pissed off.   
  
" ATTACK!!" was the first word that she heard when she was awoken from her stupor. Before anyone could even take a breath, Sara was on her feet, and proceeded to attack an unsuspecting Flint. One swift kick in the ribs ensured that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The young caveboy crashed into another tree, a thin trickle of blood running out of his nostrils and mouth.   
" S-Sara.....why...? Why are you....doing this.....?" he choked, tears forming at the corners of his big brown eyes.   
" Son! Ya gotta be strong! Rock hard! She doesn't know what she's doing! You gotta help her!" Rocky called out, being that he landed about six feet away. Flint stood up.   
" Grrr....You're right, Dad! I gotta....help.....Sara....." Unfortunatly, the meal he ate at the town before obviously didn't suffice for his voracious appetite. The poor child promptly collapsed. Murlock sweatdropped.   
"Awww man....."  
  
A drastically changed Sara Goodman and the gentleman vampire Murlock Holmes both circled eachother, slowly, and suspensfully. Every living thing, even Petra Fina herself, didn't dare do anything that might break either one of their concentration. Sara growled; a deep, warning that quietly bubbled from her throat, warning Murlock not to advance. Surprizingly, Murlock growled himself. ' I don't know what it is, but...a....a feeling deep inside of me wants her dead. Wants her to suffer for all the losses my people have faced.....' " At the hands of your barbarian tribes!" Not even realizing what he had just said, Murlock bared his fledgling fangs and lept at Sara's throat. Fortunatly, (?), the hulking creature managed to dodge his attack just in time. She gracefully rolled on the ground, little bits of moss, twigs and grass sticking to her fine hazel fur. Enraged, Sara attacked this time, knocking Murlock off his feet. That is how the fight continued for what seemed like hours. One attacks; either hits or misses; the other attacks; and is either successful or not. Although this may seem fairly boring, only the basic outline was the same. (Aren't all fights?) The moves, athletic and acrobatic abilitly of both humanoids was astounding to watch. Countless rolls, jumps, dodges, and strikes were so graceful that both seemed to be locked in a flowing, violent ballet. Finally, Sara got the upper hand. Using all of her hunting and killing skills, she swept a large clawed leg under Murlock, knocking him off his feet. Then, while still in the air, the vengeful werewolf grabbed his left leg, threw him even higher into the air, and finally finished with a large, talon-trimmed hand holding the helpless vampire up against a tree. Murlock's gorgeous azure-coloured skin slowly gained an unhealthy bluish tinge to it because her hand was covering his mouth. " S-Sara......" he choked. The dimly lit atmosphere seemed to go even darker; he was losing air fast.   
" Gotta....do....some.....thing......" Suddenly, the ever-present secret weapon arose: the adrenaline rush. The body's natural protection in dangerous situations. This special chemical, formed in the brain, brings forth the ultimatum: fight or flee. Guess which one he chose.   
  
Meanwhile, Bindi was freaking out. " Oh no! Oh no! My poor Merlie!! Are you okay?! Knock that bitches' block off!" Tony scowled at the snail-like time shifter, then realized that doing so hurt his already injured nose. Pterri, who was helping Get-A-Long tend to Tony, raised his eyes from the young boys' broken arm.  
" C'mon, Bindi," he lectured. " Have a bit of faith in Murlock. He's doing surprizingly well, considering....well....his past stunts." Bindi heaved a sigh.   
" Well...I-I guess you're right....." Of course, deep in the recesses of her sick little mind....' YEAH! YEAH! THE GOODMAN BITCH IS A FREAK! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, GIRLFRIEND!!' The pink time shifter snickered.   
" What's so funny?"  
" Can it, bird boy."  
" Uh, I'm not a bird, I'm a pteridactyl."  
" Who the hell cares?"  
"......" Bindi then promptly ignored the dumbass dinosaur, and turned her attention back to the fight.   
" Go Merlie!!"  
  
Back at the fight scene, Murlock heard his friends' shout of encouragement. ' I've....gotta do it....' he thought, the last desperate thought to run through his mind. ' For Bindi...a-and Flint....and.....Sara......' Mustering up all the strength he had, Murlock used a very ancient, yet effective technique - biting. Within the soft flesh of her hand, Murlock sunk his vampire fangs into it, causing Sara to jump back in surprize. The strange thing is....he wouldn't let go. With a strength he never knew he had, the young bishonen grappled onto her hand, oddly desperate for her blood. ' It's so sweet, and delicate....yet filled with the power of the werewolf....I must have more!' The larger werewolf began to grow confused and frightened; she had NO clue what was going on. Murlock's body rocked back and forth with his sucking motions, savouring every crimson drop he could get. Finally, she snapped out of her trance and yanked her paw away ferociously, snarling at Murlock while cradling her injured hand. Murlock sank to the ground on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. The cold night air stung his lungs, mouth and nose...the blood was so sweet, and warm....like nothing any man or god had ever had. The last reminiscance of her blood trickled down his face, and lightly stained his tunic. Everyone was silent; Flint, Tony and the time shifters, even Petra and the time bandits, all of them, their eyes all wide with shock. He didn't feel the slightest bit ashamed, just a little akward. He rose to his feet, and took in a full breath of crisp nighttime air. His senses were hyped; he could see, hear and smell every single thing in what seemed like a ten-mile radius. Sara's musty, yet, almost perfume-like scent was the strongest. The smell drove him wild - he needed more blood. A very different Murlock slowly advanced on the were-Sara, bloodlust dancing in his eyes like wildfire. The confused lycanthrope was obviously afraid. She slowly began to slink away, then rose to her feet, greatly widening her get-away strides. Suddenly, Murlock froze, his eyes wide in pain. He clutched his head, ruffling his neatly kept mauve hair. His breathing became more rapid; his entire body convulsing with every breath. All of a sudden, he was engulfed in a white light, like he was being given a power from the heavens themselves. The spectators all shielded their eyes to avoid going blind, but secretly wanted to watch the awe-inspiring spectacle. All was done and past. The dust settled, and a lone flock of ravens momentarily covered the round, pregnant moon. He rose, not making a single sound. Almost as if for emphasis, his deep vermillion cape fluttered about, dancing gracefully to the silent songs of the wind. His gaze met a frightened Sara's. Murlock seemed....taller, almost adult-like. Power and magical energies seemed to radiate off of him. His eyes...the window to the soul....were now a deeper red....and seemed to glow in the night, much like Sara's. Finally, he bared his fangs - now each one more than an inch long. Murlock hissed, and lunged for Sara.   
  
Not a single soul dared to disturb the god-like fighters as they danced and moved to a violent and bloody melody that only they could hear. Noone paid any attention to how long the battle was taking; all were too interested in the epic of almost Shakespearian proportions. The war was long and gory; sores, gashes and wounds seemed to just appear on both of them as they fought. " You.....will.....DIE!" spat Murlock. Not far away, Petra Fina wore her familiar pout when she felt she was losing.  
" Sara! Attack the vampire freak! No mercy! I'll kill you if he doesn't first! You better win!" Petra's constant babbling and idle threats were all that was necessary to break the concentration of the werewolf for less than two seconds. Sara's glace turned to the hollering Petra momentarily. Without any hesitation, Murlock lunged. After a bit of tangling and pinning, the vicious vampire had Sara in a physical position which put her at an incredible disadvantage. Murlock teasingly leaned down and whispered in her ear:  
" Move one, single inch....and I can effortlessly snap your neck like a twig." The large beast's eyes widened in fear. She didn't want to be stuck like this forever. The young teen squeezed her eyes shut, the oncoming tears quickly soaked up by the fur that covered her face. Murlock's face was stone cold. Suddenly.....  
' Murlock!' He blinked his eyes in confusion, and glanced around. " S-Sara.....? Is that you? I heard you're voice. Are you here?"  
' Murlock!' He shut his eyes momentarily. As soon as his eyes were shut, what he saw shocked him.   
' Sara? Is...that you?' Indeed, she was hard to recognize. Her usual casual cargos and yellow shirt were replaced by a flowing silver gown that hugged every curve of her body. Her long, magenta hair sparkled like a thousand suns. But mostly, was her large, pleading eyes.   
' Murlock, please don't kill me! I can't help what I'm doing...' The rest of her sentence was cut off by her own sobs. Murlock blinked slowly.  
' Sara....I....' She looked at him with an expectant expression. ' I'm....sorry...I am so, so sorry....Sara...can you ever forgive me?' The angelic Goodman smiled through her tears.  
' Of course....'  
  
Murlock opened his eyes to find that he still had a deathgrip on his former friend turned werewolf. Slowly, and hesitantly, he let go. " Sara.....did...you just....talk to me...?" The large wolf smiled slightly and nodded. His own eyes welled up with tears, the eerie glow leaving them. " Oh my God, Sara....I'm so sorry...." he cried, burying his face in her soft but bloody fur. Sara hesitantly draped an arm over her friend, in a feeble attempt to comfort him.   
" Oh no you don't! It's mine! I've been huntin' all night for that son of a bitch!" He looked up from where he sat with his odd looking friend. BANG!!! Everyone gasped and froze. The both beautiful and ugly fabled were-Sara collapsed to the ground, her eyes wide with pain and shock. The voice whooped. " Hot damn! I'm gonna get at least four hundred gold for this demon here!" The hunter trotted out of the bushes. Tony was furious.  
" Bunyan!!" Bunyan grinned triumphantly.  
" Eh, you remember me, boy? I'm flattered!" Tony cursed.  
" FLATTERED!?!? YOU JUST SHOT MY SISTER, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" Bunyan looked confused.   
" Wha..? You're sister's the werewolf? Well then, Mr. 'Time Detective'," he said threataningly. " That must mean your a demon too!" Tony gulped. Before he could even lift his rifle, a large paw swung over and knocked the fool-hardy hunter's head off like a ripe melon. His lifeless corpse fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Sara roared in pain and victory, falling back down to her knees. Tony and the others, including Flint, came rushing over.   
" Sara...." her brother choked. " You saved me...even though you were hurt, you saved me...." The werewolf replied with a toothy grin which quickly turned into a snarl of discomfort. Both Murlock and Tony were crying freely now before the awesome sight they saw. Everyone watched as bones shifted, fangs and fur disappeared, and human flesh arose once more. Now on the ground lay a bloody, naked Sara Goodman, still struggling for every breath. Murlock tore off his cape and wrapped it around Sara's limp body. Meanwhile, Lupie-Kahn shed tears for his fallen therianthrope, and promptly turned back into the noble time shifter which he once was. Petra hissed, but wordlessly lept into the Catamaran with her two henchmen, and sped off into the gateway of time. Pterri flapped furiously over to the time cycle, and pecked on a few buttons until a video screen of a sleeping Bernard Goodman showed up.  
" DOCTOR GOODMAN!!!"   
" Waahhh!" *Thud*. " Uhh...Yes Pterri?"  
" Sara's badly hurt! She's been shot! Have an ambulance and paramedics ready at the buerau!" Dr.  
Goodman's face turned frighteningly serious when Pterri mentioned his injured niece.  
" Okay! When will you arrive?" he asked, already sending an emergency message to the closest hospital.  
" In about one minute!"  
" Okay, they're on their way! Dr. Goodman out!" Back at the time buerau, Bernard sighed. " Hang in there, Sara."  
  
Not giving a shit about Bunyan's corpse, Murlock gently and tenderly lifted Sara into his arms. She groaned, a good sign that she was at least conscious. " Sara!" he gasped. " You're awake...." She took in a ragged breath.   
" Murlock..." she whispered. " Everyone....I....just wanted to say....that....I'm....sorry....." she finished her sentence just in time, for she stained Murlock's already crimson cape with a horrid amount of blood from her violent coughing. The young vampire tenderly hushed her.  
" Shh, shh, shh shhh.......it's okay, Sara....don't talk...save your strength..." he whispered in return.   
" M-Murlock......"  
" Yes?"  
" Thank you..........." Those were her last words before drifting off into the realm of unconsciousness.   
  
" Uhhh........"  
" Wha...? Hey guys! She's waking up!!"  
" Wha.......?"  
" Really?! Oh boy! Sa-ra's back! Sa-ra's back! We are all happy 'cause Sara's back!"   
" Huh....?" A bright, smiling face fell over her.   
" Hey, Sara! Glad to see you're awake!"  
" Uuhhh.....Tony?" Her brother beamed with happiness knowing that his twin was finally okay.   
" Hey! What about us?" Sara managed a weak smile.  
" Hey....I could never forget about you and the others, Flint....." Flint Hammerhead, along with his father Rocky, Dr. Goodman, Pterri, Get-A-Long, and all the time shifters smiled in return. " What happened? What am I doing in a hospital?" Her uncle Bernie held up a hand.   
" Allow me to explain," he began. " When you were shot, Flint, Tony and the others loaded you up onto the time cycle. They rode with you back home to the time buerau, where you were promptly whisked away to here, the hospital. You've been in a coma for three days." Dr. Goodman's miniature worker smiled brightly.  
" Hey, don't forget about Murlock! He did a lot to help Sara!" Get-A-Long nodded in agreement.   
" Yep! You owe him your life, Sara!" Sara gasped.  
" Murlock! Where is he? I wanna speak to him!" Pterri frowned.   
" Unfortunatly, when you were loaded onto the time cycle, Murlock just left with Bindi, saying he would catch up later on." Sara frowned as well, mimicking Pterri.   
" That's too bad; I really wanted to thank him personally." Her twin brother grinned.   
" Yeah, Sara," he winked. " 'Personally', wink wink..."   
" Hey, not funny, Tony!"Dr. Goodman butted in between the two siblings' argument.   
" Hey, hey, both of you settle down! You don't want to rip any of your stitches, would you Sara?" She shook her head no. " Tony, leave you sister alone. She's in a lot of pain right now." Tony grinned sheepishly.   
" Well Sara, we're going to go back home. The time shifters are getting astsy. Do you need anything else?"  
" No, Uncle Bernie."  
" Okay, then. Take care!" Sara watched as they all filed out, watching the door to her room quietly shut. Taking in a deep breath, Sara Goodman fell asleep.   
  
Sara's eyes fluttered open when she felt a blast of cold air hit her partly naked body. Pulling her hospital gown over her, she attempted to sit up and close the window, only to be met with a pang of pain and soreness. " Here, allow me." Sara became frightened.   
" Who's there?" The voice was silent.   
" Don't tell me you don't know who I am..?"  
" Murlock!!" Sara, despite the pain, lept out of bed and straight into Murlock's waiting arms. " Oh Murlock....the others told me what you did for me. How can I ever thank you?" The young bishonen smiled mishcheviously.  
" Maybe I can have that kiss you were going to give me when we went after Mosbee?" Sara gave an expression of mock insult.   
" Murlock! You naughty boy!" He still waited. Sara smiled warmly. " I'd love to." The two souls that were destined to meet fell closer into eachother's arms. Sara looked deep into his gorgeous red eyes. She would have to do some thinking - now she knew what it was like to be different, a freak, a creature of the ledgends....a creature of the night. Now, this time.....  
.....no tricks......  
.....no promises.....  
.....no interruptions......  
.....no hypnotism....  
.....just pure bliss as both pairs of lips met for the first, but definatly not the last, time in their young, exciting lives.   
__________________________________________________  
  
*whew* Well, what did you think?!? Comments, critisism, anything! Please don't hesitate to reply! Also, say so if you want more stories. I'll try to fit 'em in!  
Domo arigato!!  
Ly the werewolf 


End file.
